Stanky Sheds
by SynthaRoboto
Summary: Diesel 10 hears Gordon boasting about pulling the express, and gets rather spiteful.


One fine day on the Island of Sodor, Diesel 10 had to work to clear debris off the mainline. As he was doing this, he had to deal with Gordon passing by with the express and bragging as he always does. This really got on Diesel 10's nerves, and he became rather aggravated. When his work was done, he returned to the Dieselworks in a very foul mood.

"That big, blue, arrogant old tin kettle!" Diesel 10 scoffed as he stopped in front of the main shed. "I should be pulling the express! I'm more reliable than that clapped out old steam engine!"

As he entered the main shed to use the turntable, Paxton piped up and said, "But, um, aren't you meant to scrap? You do have that claw…"

"I'm a warship! I'm _designed_ to pull passengers! Those stupid steam engines always get everything nice around here, and I'm sick of it!" Diesel 10 shouted.

"But, um, well…it's Gordon's job. It'd be mean to take it away," said Paxton.

"I don't care! I'm tired of his incessant bragging! I'm going to knock that old teapot off his pedestal!" Diesel 10 said as he left the works.

"He's really mean sometimes," Paxton said to himself as the bigger engine left his sight.

At Brendam Docks, Porter was arranging trucks full of fish for Henry to deliver to the mainland. He had almost gotten them all in line when Diesel 10 came storming through. "Out of my way, you hideous pile of scrap!" he snapped, before coupling himself to the line of trucks and storming off once more.

"Hey! Those were my trucks!" Henry said, annoyed. "Oh, the Fat Controller won't be happy about this," he said as he followed behind the angry warship.

Diesel 10 had taken the fish all the way to Tidmouth sheds. "Stupid steam engines," he said, "Gordon can't pull passengers if he smells like rotten fish!"

Clanking his claw a few times, Diesel 10 moved the trucks so that he could reach them with his claw. Then, he picked up the fish and threw them as hard as he possibly could into all of the sheds. Fish splatted everywhere. He had made sure to get as much as possible inside of every single berth so that Gordon wouldn't have a chance at sleeping in a clean shed. When he was done, Diesel 10 left, thinking that no one had seen him. However, he didn't notice that Henry had seen him, and had gone off to tell the Fat Controller. After all, Diesel 10 had stolen his train.

Back at the Dieselworks, Diesel 10 was bragging. "Now they really _are_ stinky steam engines! Gordon can't pull the express if he smells like fish!" he gloated.

Right at that moment, the Fat Controller stormed into the Dieselworks, and boy was he cross. "DIESEL 10!" he shouted.

"Told ya it wouldn't work, Diesel 10," Paxton whispered.

"Ohhh no…" Diesel 10 muttered as the Fat Controller stormed up to him.

"Busted…" Diesel muttered.

" _Why_ , Diesel 10, did you steal Henry's train and throw _fish_ all over Tidmouth sheds?!" The Fat Controller demanded.

"It's not fair!" Diesel 10 spat, "I'm designed to pull passengers, and that arrogant, insufferable twit— _Gordon_ —had to rub it in that _he_ always gets to!"

The Fat Controller placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "That is not how you get what you want! If you wanted to pull passengers so badly, you should have come to me and asked me to arrange it! Now, Tidmouth sheds is covered in fish, and it smells very bad! You, Diesel 10, are to clean up our mess!" he said.

Diesel 10 grumbled and looked down at the rails in front of him.

The Fat Controller continued: "Since Tidmouth sheds smells like spoiled fish, the steam engines are to sleep here, where it's clean!"

At that, Diesel 10 let out a gasp. The Fat Controller, however, wasn't done: "And since you seem to think that the steam engines have everything better than you do, _you_ can sleep in Gordon's berth!"

By the time Diesel 10 arrived back at Tidmouth sheds, the fish had been sitting out for several hours, and it smelled truly awful. Diesel 10 gagged as he used his claw to scrape up the disgusting mess that he had left. Once he was done, he smelled like rotten fish, and had to go to the washdown.

That night, Diesel 10 wished he was back in his own private shed. He wasn't used to sleeping in an open berth, and he found it rather cold. Though he likely wouldn't admit it, he realized that the diesels had it pretty good.


End file.
